Bonds of Brotherhood
by Wildhart
Summary: Not what you think :0 an older brother Raised in seclusion returns to the vilage of his birth for 2 things, the Chuunin Exams, and to find his younger brother
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is an idea I had that wouldn't go away, but this is only the prologue, there will be more, this takes place, after the rescue of Garra from the Akatsuki, and during the chuunin exams, I'm not the best action writer so the exams wont feature to heavenly probably only the last fight, you will see why

I am also in need of a beta; as I am just a little useless with the various Japanese terms as well as being dyslexic, I'm sure I misspelled kunai, let me know if interested please

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, wish I did, but the only one I can say I own is Daichi (which I believe means First son, but don't take my word for it) and Aki (autumn, I think lol)**

Bonds Of Brotherhood

Prologue

A lone figure walked out on to the small crystal clear forest lake his charka control so smooth the water barely ripples as he stands in the middle.

Looking down at his reflection the young man of 19 sighs and reaches behind him for the long blonde brade that hangs down the centre of his back

Holding it out with his left hand his right reaches down and pulls a kunai from his holster and with one swift slice, cuts the long hair leaving it loose and shoulder length

He stiffs the cut hair in a pocket and kneels down on the water as if it was a simple floor and proceeded to tidy and style his shortened hair letting the water take and hide the blond locks leaving no trace of his behind

Once done he leaned forward and dunks his head under the water to remove any stray loose bits and with anode strokes tries to tame hair that hates to be tamed when short

As he dose this he notices a small read fox poke its nose out from a bush, curious at the humans behaviour, the Vixen walks up and sits close to the edge of the water but just far enough away to not get her paws wet with her head tilted to one side

"What you looking at?" he asked the fox, she just tilted her head the other way

He threw the kunai at her, to anyone it would have seemed a bad throw as the kunai hit rounded hilt first in the water close to the fox sending a small wave to splash the fox

The fox shook the water from her fir and crouched low and growled at him as he stood tying a bandana stile forehead protector in place, the fabric completely covering his blond hair and low enough to also hide his blonde eyebrows, the plate was blank in the style of a Wandering Nin, not aligned with any village and not an exile or Missing Nin he walked to where the fox was baring teeth at him

Unafraid she stood her ground as he passed, near by was a camp and as soon as he passed the fox she tore past him and snatched a dead rabbit from where it lay beside the fire and moved away still growing

"So that's the way you want to play it" he said tossing the cut rope of hair onto the fire, "fine Aki I wont cook it for you the way you like" he taped a pot above the fire with the kunai he had recovered

The fox looked from him to the pot and back again making up her mind she picked up the rabbit and dropped it at his feet then stomped over to where a bedroll was laid out tidy and proceeded to dig it up to make herself a nest, he was clearly not forgiven

The young man laughed, and started to skin and dress the rabbit

" Sleep now Aki as tomorrow we reach Konaha, and possibly our journeys end"

The morning arrived and the man and fox finished of the last of the rabbit stew cold and he packed up their camp

He first packed the cooking utensils then his extra weapons then his bedroll and left the flap open and the pack on the ground has he tidies and cleaned up the fire, and generally erasing all signs that he had camped there, finished he picked up his pack now a bit heavier with a vixen nested in his blankets

Gently he set the pack on his back and smiled as the fox licked at his left ear he reached a hand back to give her a scratch

"Am I forgiven now? He smiled at the leaves above him the bright sun shining though today was a good day

The fox settled her head on his shoulder, her usual travelling position and that set off

It was only 2 hours later the pair found themselves at the main gate to the village hidden in the leaves

A bored looking young ninja was manning the desk by the gate

"Reason for visiting?" he asked tiredly not even looking up as he filed in the paper

"chuunin exams" the young man answered shortly with a small smile

"Participant or spectator?"

"Participant"

"Representing which village?"

"None, I'm a wandering Nin"

_How bothersome_ the ninja muttered to himself, "papers?"

The young man handed over a scroll, the name on the scroll changed as the Ninja tossed it onto a pile to be dealt with later though now it read Daichi Kazama the name that had originally been on the scroll was **Arashi** Kazama"

And with a grin at the Ninja disappeared with a flash and a rush of wind


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds of Brotherhood

Chapter 1

Daichi walked down the street a nondescript form dressed in black pants and a red top he also whore a tan jacket similar to a chuunin vest but without the scroll holders, Kunai holster on his right and left leg and a fox now say up paws on his left shoulder looking at everything around him

" What first Aki? Food or bed, the fox looked at him and jumped down from his shoulder and ran a head "Aki!"

He called after her and set of in pursuit, it didn't take to long to find her, she was sat on a stool at a ramen stand looking intently at a ninja who was having a meal

Daichi walked in face a little red rubbing the back of his head as he walked up the ninja. The ninja turned and smiled at him a friendly and open smile even the scar across his nose didn't take away the warmth

"Sorry if she is bothering you, she has a thing for ramen, since I raised her on it as a cub" he apologized "Aki" he hissed at the fox

"No bother she is not hurting anything sat there so polite" the sand owner smiled at them "are you wanting to eat?"

Daichi nodded and placed an order

"So are you here for the Chuunin exams? I'm Iruca by the way"

"Daichi, yes it was my aunt's dieing wish that I become chuunin or more"

"But don't Wandering Nin have to associate them selves with a village if they chose to become Chuunin, give up the wandering life?" Iruca smiled at him

He looked at Aki as she daintily picked the toping from the small bowl of ramen he hadn't ordered but the stall owner had placed in front of her, he had recognised Iruca's type immediately, he was the one you could talk to if you had a problem a trusted friend, and given his light but guiding ways probably a teacher of some kind and a good one

"Give up days of being unable to find food for myself or nights of no shelter and a cold hard bed? I will miss the freedom but I made a promise to both my Aunt who raised me, and to my father that I will become strong and find and protect my younger brother"

" A strong and wise path, and your brother, where is he?"

"I have yet to find him, all I know is he lives in my fathers village and village I was born be fore being given into my aunt's care for my protection from my fathers enemies" Daichi smiled and passed back his empty ramen bowl and Aki's aswell as his payment

He bowed to Iruka, "forgive me but if I don't go I won't be able to find a bed for the chuunin exams and it's the cold hard earth in the forest and daily dealings with your grumpy gate guard for me"

" Don't mind Shikamaru, he may be a slacker but he is a good ninja and a good person, if he didn't keep annoying the dignitaries here for the exams the Hokage wouldn't have to keep putting him on gate duty"

The pair laughed and the Wandering Nin walked away with a smile

Daichi was able to find a small boarding house which would allow him to stay with Aki, usually the fox had to remain outside but he liked to have her with him as often as he could she was a good and close friend. He watched as the daughter of the boarding house owner was playing with Aki and a brightly coloured ball.

"She is lovely" the owner's wife stepped out on to the porch where he sat watching child and fox "a beautiful vixen, how did you come by her?" she asked him

"My aunt owned a lodging house and training ground for Wandering Nin, most were friends and taught me a lot, one day while learning my snares instead of a rabbit I had caught a vixen, I nursed her back to health but she remained wild, living under the house till one day she had cubs, the day my aunt died and I was due to leave for my search for my brother the vixen presented me with Aki, newborn and blind we have been together since"

The woman smiled down at the young man as he looked up to the 5 stone faces carved in rock above them

"Whom may I ask are those faces?" he asked

" They our greatest, the Hokage, leaders of the village, from left to right they are the first, Second, Third, Forth and the fifth our currant Hokage Tsunade" she pointed to them as she spoke but his eyes never left the forth face carved in stone

He smiled at her and stood, I have to go pick up my papers for the exam Aki? He looked at the fox she picked up the ball and placed it by the girl and with one leap was sat upon the young mans shoulders

"Daichi don't you be late dinner is served at 6pm sharp" she called after him

"Aki won't let me be late, never misses a meal this one," he laughed back and with a burst of Charka he raced of for the exam station for visiting nin taking part"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I know my chapters are short, but my muses are demanding I get the done as fast as I can, I will go back and flesh it out some more, but I'm still trying to decide if the first 3 chapters are an extended prologue or the next part is a story all to its self

I think I will let you all decide after the next chapter (BTW I still need a beta :o))

Bonds of brotherhood

Chapter 2

Daichi stood on a roof in a shadowy alcove where he had an excellent view of the stone faces of the Hokage

He looked at the paperwork in his hands the top scroll was the names of all the entrants to the chuunin exams and smiled; his brother's name was there

He then pulled out from his inside jacket pocket a dog-eared photo, it showed a blonde haired blue eyed man dressed as a Kohana ninja beside a shorter red haired woman with forest green eyes holding a blonde baby in her arms.

It was one of only 2 things he had of his parents, and the second was not to be his but his brothers, he smiled and watched the setting sun shine on the faces carved in to the mountain, giving them a golden glow.

He was sitting down to read though his paperwork again when the call of a vixen right by his ear woke him from his thoughts

"Almost forgot dinner didn't I Aki," he laughed and with a burst of charka he disappeared

Un known to him another was watching the monument at the same time, also thinking of the past when in the corner of his single eye he saw a jutsu that he hadn't seen for 17 years, the single eye narrowed in thought

He peeked his head round the boarding house eating room door and winced at every one sat waiting to eat

"I'm not late am I?" he grinned

A ladle smacked him squarely on the head and pointed to an empty seat

"I wish I could find where mothers get there strength from, then I would be the strongest shinobi" he smiled as he took his place and the table erupted in attempted hidden laughter even the boarding house owner who shared meals with his guests

Daichi smiled with surprise at his seatmate opposite him, it was the ninja he had met at the ramen stand that morning

"Hello again" he smiled "Daichi wasn't it?"

"Daichi Kazama" he nodded

"Kazama, that sounds familiar, a local clan??" Iruca held his plate out, as his meal was places in it

"No Kazama has always been a wandering clan but maybe some members settled here, any way as far as I know myself and my lost brother are the last after the death of my fathers sister"

"How do you plan to find him?" another at the table asked

Daichi looked down at his half eaten meal, unless we learn to hide it our clan has a very recognisable feature, I will use that to find him he smiled and finished his meal

Over the next few days as Daichi readied himself for the exams he met Iruca often, either at the ramen stand where Aki climbed all over him like a cat craving attention, the vixen had fallen for the scared chuunin in a big way. Or at the boarding house as Iruca was friends wit the owners and visited often

Every time that met, though the talks were friendly and relaxed Daichi, had the feeling Iruca was trying to get information from him, he talked about life with his aunt and as a Wandering nin but never gave the information he had a feeling Iruca was trying to did from him, the name of his father and the village he was from

When the exams arrived he passed the first 2 parts easily as covert information gathering and survival were things he learnt as a young boy as those were the main type of jobs a Wandering nin was given, and the only way to earn his keep

As he stood in the hall with the 10 other shinobi who had passed he smiled, his brother had also made it, he grinned even more when they showed them the layout for the final fights in a months time, if all went well he wouldn't face his brother till the final fight


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: the muse has really got a hold of me with his one every time I leave my pc all I can think about is the next bit I need to write, this chapter was meant to make a big jump to the battle part of the exams but instead ended up leading to a trip to the Kage, good grief lol. I have also changed the category of this fic to include humour Aki was just meant to be a medium for exposition something to talk to for a nin on his own but that all changed. As to Iruca? Don't ask I don't know where that is going lol

Bonds of Brotherhood

Chapter 3

Daichi sat in the middle of a disaster zone, which was made up of the entire contents of his travailing pack, the remains of his lunch a fox and a 3 year old when Iruca walked into his room

Aki immediately went to say hello tripping Iruca who trying to reclaim his balance trod in a bowl of oil Daichi was using to treat and clean his kunai, fell knocking a table over as he did and ended up sat against the wall with a rather besotted fox in his lap, Haruko, the boarding house owner's daughter immediately leapt on him with one of the stray cleaning cloths yelling "Clean up" and started to wipe his face

Daichi smiled at the older man, sat with his arms rested on his knees a whetstone in one hand and a kunai in the other

"She got me twice already" he smiled "she's under orders from her mother to get who ever makes a mess to clean up, I didn't realise that meant a face wash"

From where he sat Iruca picked up the table and a peace of paper that had fallen to the flore, it was a photograph

"is this your Aunts place" he asked handing the photo to Daichi

Daichi nodded looking at the photo Iruca held

It showed a small group of assorted men with one blond going grey woman in the middle. All wore blank Wandering Nin forehead protectors. The woman's husky blue eyes looking proudly at the young boy stood in front of her with her hands on his shoulders. The boy was grinning broadly proud as can be with his hands supporting the blank bandana forehead protector.

"The day I was declared a Shinobi in training, I spent the next 2 years with Marac, he pointed to a big ox of a man to one side of the photo, before I could operate alone" Daichi sighed and smiled

"You remind me of one of my students at that age" Iruka looked about him "you remind me of him now" he laughed

"Come on Trouble" Daichi called to Haruko "best get this mess cleaned up, you helping?" he asked Iruka "or was there another reason to extend the amount of mess in here" he smiled

"Oh right" Iruca Hit his forehead with the heal of his hand " the Kage and representatives wish to meet you

"Not now I hope" Daichi's cheerful look was a bit forced he know this would come, what with passed events involving the Sound and other parties, most Wandering Nin had gone underground and he was the first in 5 years to try for chuunin

"No tomorrow first thing in the Hokage's office, I will escort you there, well if you survive this mess"

The pare smiled at each other and were helped or hindered by Aki and Haruko, Daichi wasn't sure which, and managed to get the place looking back to normal before the mess was discovered

Daichi settled down to his meal and to gossip with the others when Haruko's mother gave a firm clearing of her thought and pointed at a very proud Aki walking it to the room with one of his Kunai in her mouth

"I allow the fox happily but _NO_ kunai in the dining room", she pointed her ladle at him fiercely

Daichi blushed and ducked his head swiftly diapering the Kunai into his currently empty leg holster

It had been one of his Special kunai, handed down tough his clan to aid with their bloodline ability, why was Aki carrying it?

Iruca stopped in a nearby ally after hi had left the occupants to their meal choosing not to stop this time, he reached for his belt pouch and came up empty, the unusual kunai he had swiftly pocketed during the clean up had disappeared, he sighed he had hoped it would be one of the clues to help him discover who this young man was, he sighed and headed home


	5. Chapter 5

Note: shorter than I would like but I couldn't get the Kage and representatives to behave, I'm going to work on that bit when I flesh this all out and give the Kasakage a talking to, every time I wrote it or thought about that bit Garra kept making an un Garra like comment about brothers. Next part longer I promise

(I'm still looking for a Beta by the way)

Bonds of brotherhood

Chapter 4

Daichi stood leaning against the doorframe waiting, watching the people of the village go about their daily lives, also trying to resist pulling on the fox's brush swaying down from the edge of the roof in front of him.

He had only been stood there half an hour when he saw the cheerful form of Iruca walking down the street chatting to another Ninja who seemed more interested in the book he was reading

"Morning Daichi" Iruca greeted him "this is a friend of mine Kakashi"

The white haired one-eyed masked ninja looked up from his book and gave a wave and what Daichi thought was a smile but with the mask it was hard to tell

Daichi reached up to the brush and gave a light tug; it was whipped out of his hand to be replaced by a snarling vixen

"You Coming?" he asked her

Using Iruca's head as a step Aki leapt from the roof to the ground and proceeded to lead the way.

Falling in step beside Iurka the pair chatted their way to the Hokage tower, Kakashi following behind with his book but what nether could see was that his single eye wasn't focused on any of the words but a small wisp of blonde hair peeking out from beneath Daichi's bandana

" So you know what they want to talk to you about?" Iruca asked

"Yes I think, usually if they are impressed with how I have preformed so far the village representatives will usually try and persuade a Wandering Nin to chose their village and offer him a forehead protector baring their villages symbol, by tradition if I where it in the final part of the exam then I have chosen that village" Daichi sighed "but with a large number of Wandering and Missing Nin outcasts joining the Sound I have no idea what I will face"

"But you have done well in the exams so far" Iruca argued

Daichi put his hands in his pockets and walked along looking at the sky for a few moments

"I just hope one of the villages offering is my brothers, because that's the only one I will take accept"

With that the small group entered the tower

Iruca had left them at the office door but Kakashi followed him in, a group of people stood around a desk, with a blond Woman in a green robe sat at the desk elbows on the surface head rested on her hands, before her were 4 forehead protectors, Rock, Mist, Sand and Grass

And now it starts he said to himself as the interrogation began

They all talked at him to him and over him, all trying to found out more than each other. Daichi found it rather tiresome but the woman sat at the desk and the one eyed ninja were silent watching him. He felt very unnerved by them

When it was all over and nothing more could be said or asked he bowed to them all and picked up all the forehead protectors

"You will have my decision in the traditional way with that he turned to leave

"If no one minds I wish to have a privet word with him" the woman asked

"Lady Hokage" Daichi bowed once every one had left, what do you wish to ask that your counterparts did not? He smiled

"Remove your Forehead protector," she said simply

He smiled at her, so they had an idea, or even knew who he was. Well his father ant way he bowed again and turned to leave

"Not yet" he called over his shoulder and disappeared in a flash and a rush of wind


	6. Chapter 6

Note: this bit took me a little longer due to real life and feeling like I was dieing for 3 days (why do colds do that?), this chapter was going to be the longest but I felt after leaving it for so long I best post what I got the rest I will possibly finish up and post tomorrow

TroublesomeShikamaru and spiritwolf30 thanks for the heads up with the spelling of Iruka, told you I need a beta lol corrected fort this chapter and for the others when I flesh them out, also spirit I usually do Wright longer chapters but then I update slower I am going to flesh them all out once I have a beta, enjoy

Bonds of brotherhood

Chapter 5

Daichi sighed as he looked up at the imposing sight of the arena before him, so many thoughts running though his head

"No point in backing down now"

Daichi glanced to his left where Iruka's on eyed friend balanced on a fence and just grinned at the masked man

"You think I'm worried a bout them" he pointed to the arena

"About the fights, no. About after you are terrified" Kakasi held up his hand to stop the protests, then tossed him something from his other hand "I believe you will be wanting that… Arashi" with that the Ninja disappeared

He opened his hand to revile a forehead protector with the Hidden Leaf engraved on its face

"Well Aki" the fox had her paws up on the fence and was sniffing at where the ninja had been "Aunt said I wouldn't be able to fool the Hatake, guess she was right, lets go do this thing

Daichi, felt rather intimidated when he entered the arena, to be surrounded by those high walls and that many people made him just a little nervous, and glad his fight wasn't first, it was second. He followed those not fighting up to the waiting area and as the others proceeded to watch the grass and sand Nin in the first bout he sat back with Aki in his arms

He was no inuzuka, and has no ability to talk to or fight with Aki; but he had trained her to help in his bloodline ability

As he gently strolled her he removed the light leather collar she normally wore with a metal ring type collar engraved with the same markings as his Kunai, he clipped it in place and gently stroked her soothing himself in preparation for the fight hiding in the shadows a nondescript form in black clothing and cloak with his blank forehead protector the only thing showing he was there

His fight came and went, as did his semi final, they were tough fights but no worse than he had faced before and hr hadn't has to use his bloodline limit, the only plus was that it was one on one. As a solo Nin he had often faced ninja in teams, he smiled to himself then the only course of action was to run or hide or use his bloodline ability, he was now coward but three or Four Jonin against one technically Genin it was a no brainer.

He leaned absently on the rail as he watched the courant fight, the second of the semi finals a hidden mist Nin was facing of against a leaf Nin, a boy of 16, Daichi smiled as he watched the boy, his strength was impressive and would be tough if that fought, then grinned as the boy used a jutsu his aunt had mentioned his farther had been working on, his brother would defiantly be a tough fight if he passed this round, but when the jutsu changed, he watched in awe at the power of the move finish the battle, he was starting to get a little worried, he felt a little relieved when the proctor called a halt for the day and for the last fight to be fought on the morning of the next day


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** here is chapter 6 sorry for the long wait and its shortness, but I have been busy, if you take a look at the rest of my stories you will find a repost of this, a very long single chapter, basically the whole thing :o) (it has an explanation why) the repost is edited as best I can and fleshed out a bit, I will keep this version up but when I have the chapters sorted on the other one I will be over writing this one with the edited version

**Spiritwolf30: **hers your update, I haven't planed on any parings at all (sorry folks) as I want to try and concentrate on the "bonds of brotherhood"

**Dedicated to my own little brother who turns 18 in 4 days, Bro your making me feel old LOL**

Bonds of brotherhood

Chapter 6

As his brother climbed back up to the platform grinning to his friends, Daichi smiled as he boosted, reminding him of the stories his Aunt had told him of his father as a youngster, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small wrapped package, now was better than ever. He whispered a command to Aki; sat on his left shoulder giving the metal band she wore a brief touch with his fingers

She jumped from his shoulder and disappeared down the corridor, he gave her a few moments before stepping in to the group celebrating the boy's win

"Hay kid!" he called

As the boy turned to face him he paused a moment blue eyes locked with green, and he saw features so much like there fathers

"A gift" he tossed the bundle to the glaring boy "from your father" and with a single hand sign, for the first time in the presence of so many he activated the Kazama bloodline

"Shunshin no Jutsu" he whispered his green eyes locked on blue and to the watchers he seemed to disappear with out the usual smoke just a flash of chakra

But he didn't disappear, he just moved at a speed faster than the human eye could see, when moving like this if he paused for a second them moved again, he would create the phenomena that Gave the Jutsu its name, the body flicker

He came out of the Jutsu in a concealed position where he could watch the boy he left the arena with his questioning friends till they were a small way beyond it a pink haired konochi was hovering the closest to him begging him to open it, while pushing away another girl with long blond hair, Daichi smiled as the pair got in to a fight of insults while the boy looked on with a tolerating grin as if he was used to this behaviour

"What do you think I should do Sensei?" Not even looking to see the one-eyed shanobi approach from behind him, Daichi was impressed with his senses

"Don't ask me Naruto, the choice is yours and I to would like to see what he gave you" he lent against the fence "but I think this is something you may want to do somewhere else" his one eye looking at the two konochi now glaring at one another

"But where Sensei?" he asked

Kakashi looked past the group to the path a little beyond them, in the middle of it sat a familiar vixen, she looked at the group then up at the Hokage tower, he glared at the fox a moment then sighed

"Naurto, give it to me please" he held out his hand "meet me at the Hokage's office in an hour, we will open it there, and I don't trust you to open it before"

The boy reluctantly handed over the small bundle and both raced their separate directions, the boy towards the tower, Kakashi towards the ANBU offices

Daichi glared at the fox as she returned to his hiding place

"You know you have now caused me a lot more bother than I was planning on, why on earth you did that is beyond me" he sighed " I best get back it looks like I'm going to have ANBU knocking at the door soon, and I need to be ready early than planed"

Daichi stood in the entryway of the boarding house in almost the same spot where he had waited for Iruka on his last visit to the Hokage's office this time instead of relaxed he stood ready wearing a hooded cloak the hood up and hiding his face, Aki sat on his shoulder and he smiled as 2 ANBU in there whit and red masks appeared before him

"To the Hokage's office?" he asked them they nodded and fell in step silently beside him as he made his way there


End file.
